


The Day You Complete Me

by Akirayuyuya



Series: Marked (Soulmates AU) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: "Two years ago, this is the day you came into my life. The day you complete me. I hope that I can complete you, too. On this day."





	The Day You Complete Me

Junmyeon practically had to drag himself back to their apartment on that particular Friday. He was worn down to his bones. It was understandable. Afterall, he did cram all of his school work on the weekdays. He had to free his weekend and he couldn't possibly enjoy his time if there are unfinished works hanging over his head.

 

It was just five in the afternoon, he can still catch a two hour sleep before he has to wake up and finish packing. At this point, he really needed it. His head was pounding and his throat feels dry, he just feels so damn tired.

 

Junmyeon woke up, not to the sound of his alarm but to the cool press of cloth on his face. Unconsciously, he leaned to the coolness, feeling too hot and heavy under his own skin.

 

"Myeon? Hey, Junmyeon? Drink this for me, please."

 

He knew he's hearing Yi Fan's voice, but it felt like he's hearing it from underwater.

 

Junmyeon tried to open his eyes and immediately regretted it. The light was only making his headache worse.

 

Then there was a hand at the back of his head, gently trying to rose him. Something was pushed into his mouth, followed by some cool water that soothed his sore throat. But swallowing proved to be a hard thing to do and he groaned as he forced everything to stay down.

 

After that, he was getting lowered back on the bed, and Yi Fan's long and gentle fingers were combing back his hair. "Go back to sleep, Myeon."

 

He shifted a bit before he was once again consumed by the heavy weight on his chest, forcing him back to unconsciousness.

 

The next time he came to was because of someone trying to pull a shirt over his head.

 

"Hey, sorry to wake you. I was just trying to change your shirt." came Yi Fan's soft murmur, like he was purposely trying to be as quiet as possible which Junmyeon greatly appreciated.

 

Yi Fan finally managed to pull his shirt off and was quickly replaced by a cool and dry new one.

 

His head still feels heavy and his nose was definitely clogged, but at least he's lucid now. 

 

"What time is it?" he asked, and his voice sounded so hoarse that it sounds as painful as it feels.

 

Yi Fan actually winced at that, "Drink some water first." then there was a glass getting handed to him and Junmyeon found the effort of holding the glass too much. Yi Fan was there holding it for him in a heartbeat. "How are you feeling?" he asked afterwards.

 

"Terrible."

 

Yi Fan gave a restrained smile and Junmyeon immediately regretted his answer. 

 

"The time?" he asked again.

 

His soulmate looked briefly at his watch, and Junmyeon had belatedly realized that Yi Fan is wearing a comfortarble white shirt and gray sweatpants, still gorgeous of course but definitely not fit for travel.

 

"A little before midnight." he finally replied.

 

Junmyeon panics and made to get up the bed, but Yi Fan's huge hands were gently pressing on his shoulders and honestly, he's too weak to even put up a fight.

 

"Yi Fan. The flight..." he tried weakly.

 

"I already canceled it. You should rest."

 

"But---"

 

"Junmyeon, you're sick. I'd rather cancel our trip than insist on going while you have a fever." Junmyeon wanted to argue that his fever is mostly gone now but the worry etched on Yi Fan's face made him swallow it back down.

 

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he can offer. Yi Fan had planned this trip for them for weeks, had been excited over it and now everything was ruined just because he was sick.

 

They were supposed to leave at ten in the evening, going to Japan for a hotspring trip of three nights and two days, then going back at early Monday. The plane tickets were ready, as well as the hotel they'll be staying at, even their plans for the entire weekend.

 

Junmyeon's head throbbed as he tried not to cry. He finished all of his school work, just to get sick. 

 

"Hey." Yi Fan's hand was holding his as he kept his head low, tears already gathering at the edges. "It's okay."

 

"It's not." His voice shook at the words. "You planned this trip and I ruined it."

 

"You didn't, Myeon. I planned this trip because I thought you'd love the hot springs. I did it so I can see you happy. If I knew it'll make you this sad, then I would've just planned something simple."

 

"This isn't your fault."

 

"Then it isn't yours either, okay?"

 

Yi Fan had to tilt his head to catch Junmyeon's eyes. His other hand, the hand not holding Junmyron's shaking ones, cupped his cheek and wiped away the traitorous tears that escaped his eyes.

 

"Come on, I don't want to see you sad." 

 

Junmyeon tried for a smile and Yi Fan immediately returned it. 

 

The silence of the room was broken by the soft alarm of Junmyeon's phone. Yi Fan gave him a confused stare, a silent question of why is there an alarm set in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, he went to retrieve Junmyeon's phone to hand it over to his boyfriend.

 

"Fan? Can you get me something from my closet?" Junmyeon asked after silencing off his phone.

 

"Sure. Do you want to change your clothes or something?" The tall male was already standing and walking to the direction of the closet before he even knows what he's about to retrieve from there.

 

"No. But grab the little box in the lowest drawer, please." It was hard to say too many things at the moment because of his throat but he won't let this damn flu ruin any more of his day.

 

Yi Fan was already walking back to the bed, holding a small blackbox in his hand. He sat patiently next to Junmyeon and watched his other half fumble to open the myterious little thing.

 

Junmyeon looked at Yi Fan and smiled. "I know today isn't our official anniversary, but I just want you to know that this day is special for me." Junmyeon starts, holding Yi Fan's large hand in one of his. "Because on this day, two years ago, you came to run down our house door."

 

Yi Fan gave a soundless laugh, remembering how he practically hammered the poor door. "I'm sure eo _mma_  would forgive me if I did tear it down."

 

"I'm sure she will." Junmyeon agreed. "I know that you already know, that for months after I got my mark, I was... miserable."

 

Yi Fan suddenly held his hand tight. Junmyeon knows that Yi Fan feels unnecessarily guilty over it. Which he shouldn't be, because that's how their world works. "I should've found you sooner."

 

Junmyeon was shaking his head immediately. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and continued. "As I was saying, I felt empty. I was, in a literal sense, missing half of me." He then placed their joined hands on Yi Fan's chest and the latter brought it up to his lips, kissing Junmyeon's hand.

 

"I'm here."

 

"I know. This is the day you came into my life. The day you complete me."

 

Junmyeon took their joined hands to his side again, then promptly placed the black box on Yi Fan's palm.

 

The box holds two identical silver rings, a black band running along the middle, studded by a small diamond at the center.

 

"I hope that I can complete you, too. On this day." Junmyeon forces out the last of his words. The weight heavy and not just because his throat is sore.

 

"No." 

 

Junmyeon's heart hammered on his chest when he heard the word, but then Yi Fan was already cupping his cheeks and giving his forehead a firm kiss. His lips were cool against Junmyeon's still feverish skin.

 

"Because you already did, on this day, two years ago." The smile Yi Fan gave him was wide and gummy, the kind of smile he so rarely shows, the kind of smile Junmyeon absolutely loves. "Were you planning to do this at Japan?" Yi Fan teased and Junmyeon reddened further.

 

"Just in our room! Not in the hotsprings!"

 

"I never said anything about the hotsprings. But I'm not against it." Yi Fan said again and Junmyeon was absolutely red at this point.

 

"I hate you!"

 

"I love you, though."

 

Junmyeon lightly hit Yi Fan's arm then buried himself back on the bed, his blankets thrown over his head.

 

He felt the bed dip further as Yi Fan settled behind him, then arms were embracing him and Junmyeon found himself snuggling back.

 

 _"I love you, too."_  he whispered.

 

"I know."


End file.
